Told you  Ill be here forever
by Mattass
Summary: Last chapter in the julie and danny triology. After the tragic inncident in the wedding Danny is still in a coma. Julie is trying to cope but doesnt quite do it well. She is just about to see what god has in stores for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Oh god.. No...you promised Danny... you promised..."**_

I shot up from the bed and looked around. Another nightmare.

Another night.

It had been the same since the accident.

The worst part, Danny was in a coma for the 3rd month figthing for his life.

I relived that moment 65 out of each day I kept myself on my own feet actually seeing the day light.

Looking around I noticed the beds to the twins, and my door open. After the wedding and the shooting I hadnt gone back to london not even Oslo.

Someone entered the room, I looked up from staring at my fingers. Mrs Jones stood there looking at me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

She shaked her head and leaned over Prestons bed, smiling she pulled away and looked at me again.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Nightmares.." I said as my voice got shakey.

"Danny?" She asked. I nodded and got up.

"I need to go for a run" I answered as I pulled some sweats on and a sweater. Grabbing my ipod I walked downstairs to find James walking out of the guestroom.

The others had rented a house nearby and had decided to stay around for more information about Danny.

"Where you going?" He asked as he was scratching his head, I smiled seeing his hair looking like someone had raped it.

"For a run"

"Can I come?"

"Try to keep up"

When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

That I'll always be your friend

Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

My mind kept drifting off to Danny as I was running through the streets of bolton, with a completely out of shape Bourne keeping it going a few miles behind me.

By each tought I kept running faster and faster. Stopping by this bridge that gave you the view of Bolton I broke down, when James caught up with me I turned towards him.

"Why is everything happening to me? Why is it always someone out there who just needs to mess up my life? What the hell have I done wrong?" I asked him.

"You havent done anything wrong honey" He said pulling me into a hug. I sobbed on his shoulder, the world had been such a cruel place to live for a long time. And when the accident happend I felt like everything in this world didnt matter. As Danny fell down I grabbed him and held him in my arms as the ambulance pulled up. First few weeks after the wedding and the accident it felt like I was falling apart.

"So why is god taking away the only guy I ever loved?" I asked looking up into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"He is not dead yet and we dont know for sure if he will die, they have only told us that he is in a really bad condition right now" James said looking at me crying like mad.

"Im gonna break soon... and its not gonna be pretty.." I said and started up my ipod before running off again. Danny was the only thing that ment something in my life besides my kids. Its like I suffered from a hunger of him, he was the one who made me smile, the one who made me giggle when he sniffed my neck or bit me ear. Now I was only living in complete terror of seeing him slip away.

Have you ever had that feeling your world would just fall apart if someone like your husband died? I do. 24 hours a day. And its not something you wanna live with it. Each time someone mentions him and the fact that he is in a coma rips my heart out each time. I stopped at the church we had gotten married at for a while. Sitting down on the steps I relived the moment all over again.

It felt like I was in the middle of it, the conversation and the fire of the gun. The moment i noticed Danny had been shot made my heart skip a beat in anger. Every girls dream is to get out of the wedding alive and having a perfect with the guy you love. Dont you fear it will fuck over? I did and now I completely hate the fact that I made him marry me.

"You here?" Asked James and sat down.

"I just cant seem to let myself let go of the fact that I made him marry me that day" I said looking into James eyes.

"Julie, listen to me-" he started off pulling me towards him "You did not force him to get married to you, he chose to, because he loves you to bits, that girl was a big crazed and insane bitch who couldnt see the difference of being psycho and nice. She is now in jail for the rest of her life"

I nodded, but still didnt believe him. That wedding had caused Dannys life, pretty much.

Getting back to the house Mrs Jones and Dougie, who obviously LOVES to be up at 6 was sat in the living room feeding the twins.

"Have a nice run?" Asked Dougie who sat on the couch holding charlene. I took her up and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Im gonna take a shower in a second" I answered.

"First of all.. I gotta talk to you" Said someone and I turned around. There stood Tom in his pjs with a sleepy look on his face.

I nodded and handed Charlene to James before toddling after Tom, he lead me upstairs to my bedroom, well Dannys bedroom in the house. I excused myself saying I would change into undies and a robe so I could shower right after I went to change, while being in the bathroom I thought of any reasons Tom would wanna talk to me. Danny? Getting back into work? A new tour? Danny dead? I let out a big sob then and pulled myself together. Wrapping the robe around me I opend the door and walked down the hall into Dannys room. Tom was watching Preston sleeping as I walked in.

"Oh yeah" He said, seeing a scar on my left arm I quickly hid "What happend to your arm?" He asked a second later while sitting down on the bed waiting for me to be ready to listen.

"Nothing" I mumbled, the truth is I had did that on purpose. I sat down on the floor resting my back on the bed.

I drummed my fingers on my leg waiting for Tom to talk, soon after he stood infront of me. Smiling as I noticed his pcd shirt.

"Its Gios" He stated seeing as I had firstly now noticed the shirt.

"Alright" I mumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you because ..."

"Yeah what?"

"In history, I dont think I have seen so many people saying they need to work with you no matter what" He said scratching his head.

"Working with me? With what?"

"Dancing"

"Oh...who wants to?" I asked trying not to laugh at the fact it said So hot on his shirt.

"Nsync again, Paris hilton, Lionel Richie, Jesse Hart whoever that is, Lil Kim, Prince, Kelly clarkson, Rihanna, p.diddy, Sean paul, son of dork, Matt, Mario W, Mary J. Blige again, Fabolous again, Justin Timberlake, Timbaland, The killers, U2, Mcfly, Omarion, Nelly Furtado, Pussycat dolls, Ryan Cabrera, Shakira... do I need to say more?" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Im sorry, are we talking about the same dancer who STEPPED down?" I asked.

"Damn right, and if you dont start working again I will personally kick your ass"

"So?"

"And I will make sure Danny knows your falling apart, he will wake up sooner then"

"HAH, right"

"I saw him yesterday, he squeezed my hand when i mentioned your name"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, no joke, so whats it gonna be?"

"Can I think about it?"

"You have one week before I let the first artist or band know"

I nodded and got up, what the hell was I supposed to do? One thing was for sure. No more working for me. There was no way in hell I was going back.

-----------------------------

Later on that day -

"Get slutty" Said James as he poked his head in the door.

"What?" I answered and looked at him.

"You need a wild night out and your going to have that tonight, get dressed, like you know your gonna seduce Danny" He mumbled.

I looked at the twins in their plan bin, they both were staring at me with a smile on their faces.

"I wish your dad was here" I mumbled and got up.

"How many hours do I have to get ready?" I asked.

"1" He yelled at me from his room.

I hit the showers and did what I had to do in there, after that I went to find something to wear. Looking through the suitcase. I find my baggy pants, the boxers Danny had told me to wear with the pants and this top he had given, heck the whole thing I had gotten for christmas. And this sicpuppy belt.

"So i need to look hot.." I told myself getting dressed, the top was on when Harry walked inside.

"Woah, you really do suit the baggy pants, boxer, tight top and fit make up thing, if danny wasnt married to you I would have taken you"

"Ill keep that in mind love" I said kissing him before walking out the room and downstairs.

I was just on the last step when James approached, he was wearing his regular jeans and a top that said: I might be blonde but im still hot!

"Nice top" I mumbled smiling.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep"

"So youll take care of my babies?" I asked looking at Mrs Jones.

"Sure thing love" She said smiling.

I put my shoes on and opend the door, James followed close and we went to find the car outside. Well inside the car I took a deep breath, going out would mean dancing. And the would mean people looking at me and thinking I would be going back. Taking a look at James I started to wonder why he would wanna have me go out, the door behind me slammed shut. Looking behind me I saw Nick smiling at me.

"I didnt know Nick was in town" I said.

"He flew in for this" Said James.

"Right" I mumbled. Something was up and I didnt like it.

"Aaaah James and Nick, I didnt know you would be goin out to-Woah, Julie, your back" Said the guard at the club.

"Not" I mumbled walking past him.

"WHAT THE HELL, She is going before us? We have been in line for 1 fuck-" "You wanna say that one more time? She is here because her husband is in a bloody coma and need a night out so if you dont want a hit and go on your face then i suggest you shut the fuck and get back in line or I will sue you to til your grandchildren will not be able to even pay for your law suits, so come again?" Said James.

"Yeah, whatever" Said the girl looking at him with a pretty angry look on her face.

I smiled and leaned on the door frame, he sure did like me. And the fact that he was having my back was so great to know.

"WHATS UP PEOPLE" Said the Dj. I smiled and fought my way through the crowd towards the bar, I was going to get so damn drunk. On the way over there I said Harry and Tom. How the hell had they reached the club before us?

"NOW I HEAR JULIE JONES IS IN THE HOUSE, PACHANGA ARE ABOUT TO HIT THE STAGE SO I SUGGEST WE GET HER DANCING BEFORE THEY COME ON" Yelled the DJ. I bit my teeth together and looked at James who was behind me now with his hands folded, feet tight together and looking at me.

"You fucking set me up" I cried out.

"Now what was I supposed to do? This world, these people fucking love your work, and the fact that your hear tonight is a fricking suprise, I needed you on stage, Pachangas people are saying they need you in their video for the next song. So unless I need to throw you over my shoulder and bring you up stage then hit that fucking stage now" He said pointing at it.

"No" I said standing next to Harry.

"Alright, you leave me no choice" Mumbled Tom and James. Nick picked me up and threw me practically over James shoulder.

I was hitting his back so hard when he started walking through the crowd with me hanging there like a dead rabbit, kicking him in the knee I could see him twitch in pain. He let go of me.

"Ah she wants to clear the floor" Said the DJ, I shaked my head and while looking at James who sat on the floor holding his knee. Two lads walked down and the crowd pulled away. Tom and Harry came to help James away.

"Ready hottie?" Said one of them.

"Not a fucking chance in hell, Im not going to be dan-" I was just going away when the guard who had been at the front door stood infront of me. My gaze flew over to James who was smirking like fuck.

"FINE" I mumbled. Better show them I still got it, but im NOT working again.

The music shot through the air and I had the floor to myself, starting off I could hear the crowd chearing even harder by each step I took. Soon a smile creep over my face seeing them liking what I was going. Pachanga joined me out on the floor soon after and I danced infront of them as they sang.

"Now thats what I call a hot dance round, Julie Jones is BAAAAAAACK" yelled the guys from Pachanga.

"Im sorry, I dont wanna work more" I said walking off, once again I was stopped by James "Unless you wanna be on the ground with no balls then GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME WAY" I yelled in his face.

He actually jumped a notch back on the floor in fright, but didnt move more than that. I hmpfed and looked at him. He was really serious about this.

"Why the fuck do you wanna see me back in work again?" I asked.

"You wanna know why?" Asked one of those puerto rican dudes.

"You think?" I asked very sarcastic.

"Because everyone loves your work, you have set more marks in that business than any other dancer in the world, and if that is isnt enough... every god damn star wants to work with you... what you do in their videos set more marks then what they are singing...Tom just told you half of the people who wants to see you back in action in THEIR video, so if you dont go back because of that and the fact that you need to get your mind off to other things ... then your doomed to be swinging down a very dangerous road" Said Harry.

"So what? Its not anyone of you lot who are married to Danny, who put him through more danger while he tried to catch me than now, I had no idea how this got to be happening, but i put Danny in that hospital bed. THAT KILLS ME" I yelled.

"Lets go" Said James and got up taking my arm.

"Where the fuck are we going?" I asked, angry as hell.

"The place you havent put a damn foot in 3 months, other than when he was put there" He answered guiding me out of the club and towards his car, the others followed on a close half wanting to know if I would kill James on the parking lot or just go along with it.

"Im not ready"

"I dont fucking care" He snapped, I stopped and looked at him.

"GO" He yelled and pointed at his car.

I started walking again, he followed behind and watched as I climbed into the car quietly.

------------------------------------

On the car ride to the hospital I just sat quietly in the car watching as houses, people and cars flew by us.

"Now we have been told that Nickelback is far from getting back on the road on tour with Mcfly as soon as possible, from the roadrunner album in 2005 here you got If everyone cared ..."

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

confusing stars with satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Chorus:

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing

A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

"Their ment to be touring with Nickelback?" I asked looking at James. He had his hands on the wheel concentrating on the road, close by i could see the Hospital towering up in the sky. We were soon there.

"Yes, when Danny is on his feet again. It was cleared out 2 weeks before your wedding, the other guys notified Nickelback the day after the wedding that they wouldnt be able at the moment to go on the road with them"

"I didnt know" I told him.

"The guys didnt want you to worry about anything else at that moment"

I turned back to see him drive into the parking lot and park the car, getting back out of it i stretched my legs and crossed my arms clicking my teeth together. It was a freezing night.

"Here" Said James giving me his tux jacket, I pulled it on and smelled his perfume. God he smelled good!

Getting my thoughts on what I was about to do, I froze inside me. 3 months later I was about to see my own husband in the hospital bed hooked up to a respirator fighting for his life. Its not what every wife would wanna do, or see.

"I never ment for this to happen"

"Its not your fault-" Said James pulling his arm around my shoulder "Some fans are just not able to see they cant have the star that they love so much"

"I used to have a crush on you when you were on Busted... I didnt try to kill you when i found out you were dating Kara"

"You did?" He said with a smirk.

"Well I mean .. your cute... "

"You little minx" He said chuckling. I smiled and kept on walking.

"Strike one" I heard him mumble as we reached the entrence of the hospital.

The nurse at the reception desk just looked at us and said with a smile and this weird expression : "Hes on the 3rd floor, room 301"

"Thanks" I said with a smile and followed James who were on his face to the elevator.

"Ready?" He asked hammering on the button.

"No"

I slowly took a step out of the elevator and looked around the floor we were on. The place was so quiet and dark. Deep in my mind i knew i would be starting to run if my feet wouldnt be like this right now,

"Who are you to see?" Asked a nurse.

"Daniel Jones" I answered.

"Right over there" The nurse pointed to a room right across the hall. Looking at the room I swallowed deep and walked slowly towards the door. I could hear machines inside beeping and making noise to make sure he was alive.

At that point I was so terrified they would go off saying he was about to die. Nothing happend.

"Your going to do this" Asked James carefully.

---------------------------------------

"I guees i need to" I mumbled taking a hold of the door knob, opening the door slowly I took a deep breath. Stepping inside my eyes rested on his body. His hair rested was falling down around his face, his eyes was closed and he had this tubeish thing in his nose. I didnt even know what it was for. He was sleeping so quietly. Taking a step closer I saw his chest, it was covered over with a blanket, but there was a slight bump from the shot wound he had. They had two times already had surgery on it, because there had been some complications for the past few weeks.

"I dont know if I can do this" I said and turned around.

"You need to Julie" Said James and turned me around. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, walking over to Dannys bed I sat down.

"Ill leave you two alone" Answered James seeing I was so scared.

Silence was on the thing in the air as James left the room, I sat there completely silent staring at Danny breathing, his chest rising and falling. Not knowing what to say to him I just sat there for a while thinking of what a good time I had with him before the wedding and when i got to know him. It felt like I was gonna crack, just crying and crying at the sight of him. But I didnt.

"I dont know what to say... the twins are growing though..." I said first.

Silence.

"Everyday without you is like hell living here, I miss you so much...I dont even know what to do anymore. James and the other guys are taking care of me. Your mom too. They are so great"

More silence.

"I know I havent been here since the accident, but I just couldnt push myself into facing you here nor seeing how much that girl hurt me putting you in a coma, I miss you so much, the feeling of your touch, when you touch my skin, when you kiss me in the morning, when i get hugs just out of the blue, when we just sit in the couch watching movies and you rest your head on my shoulder or put your head in my lap. It feels like ive lost everything" I said slowly feeling the big rock i had in my stomach facing the surface, making the tears press on. I put my hand in his, seeing his hand all blue from how they pressed those weird needles in his hand.

"If you can hear me squeeze my hand as hard as you can baby" I said. Looking at my hand in his I just waited, waited for him to tell me there was hope. Tell me he would come back to me and the babies. The twins needed their dad so bad.

I bent my hand down and prayed. Nothing like I would have done before. Because me and god hated each other.

"Let him come back to me, Ive done you nothing wrong, I deserve to see the love of my life wake up" I said and felt a finger touch the palm of my hand.

Looking up I saw him squeeze my hand.

"Oh my god" I said and then it was done. The tears just strolled down.

"James..." I shouted quietly. Soon after he poked his head inside and looked at me, he smiled and stepped inside.

"Yeah?"

"He squeezed my hand" I said.

"Its a good thing, he knows you are there, he just cant tell you in other ways"

"I guess so..." I said and looked at him.

The rest of the night i just sat there in his room, looking at him, praying, crying and talking to James. It felt a bit better knowing there was still some kind of hope for him and i wouldnt live in the unknown thinking he would die any minute now.

After that i didnt go back to the hospital, his mom and the other lads kept me updated on it and how he was really doing. 4 new months passed and they still didnt tell me if he had gotten out of the coma. Christmas slowly went by, I was there at his room all christmas, but after that i wasnt. I just didnt seem to get myself seeing him. I just couldnt get the feeling of him dying out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

----

_"AAAAAAAAND NOW RIHANNA WITH UMBRELLA, JAY-Z HAD NO TIME TO SHOW UP SO WE HAVE ANOTHER ONE STEPPING IN" _

_I was at party in the park just about to hit the stage with Rihanna and this mystery star who had not shown up yet. _

_"Aah im nervous..." I babbled, me and some dancers were kicking it off before Rihanna stepped up on stage. _

_"Ready?" Asked some girl who was in charge backstage. We all nodded and I smiled. _

_We walked out on stage me at the front in our outfits, The chick who had been there informing us showed us the outfits, a hat, tux suit thing, ties, high black heals and this black umbrella. _

_Standing at the front I could feel this look on me from the crowd infront of the stage. I just didnt get what it made me feel like. But I had a feeling this was a good one. _

_The intro part went and we danced it off, the mystery was just about to show up from god knows where it was. I stepped around and to front again. Keeping on dancing I could see this curley haired guy keep moving through the crowd with a headmic on, when he reached the front I froze. _

_It just couldnt be. _

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)_

_Ahuh Ahuh_

_**He was now up on stage and looked into my eyes. **_

_No clouds in my storms_

_Let it rain_

_I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)_

_Come'n down with the Dow Jones_

_When the clouds come we gone_

_We Rocafella (Eh eh)_

_She fly higher than weather_

_And she rocks it better_

_You know me_

_An anticipation for precipitation_

_stacks chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)_

_Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine_

_Rihanna where you at? _

_Rihanna stepped out and sang, in the middle of it she screamed: _

_"NOW GIVE IT UP FOR THESE TWO, JULIE AND DANNY JONES, BACK TOGETHER AT LAST! _

_I smiled and cried over again, He stood infront of me and smiled. _

_"Ive missed you so much" I said and grabbed his face. Kissing him again felt so good and I couldnt believe I was having him infront of me. _

_"I love you Julie" He said and hugged me._

_------------------------------------- _

I shot up from the bed and looked around.

"FUCK" I cried out. It had just been a effing dream once more.

Always, it just had to happen everytime i wished for Danny to come and see me.

"Julie?" Asked someone and I looked up.

I had fallen asleep after that and didnt wake up until someone tapped on the door and peeked inside later on that morning.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"You ready?" Asked Tom.

"For?"

"Party in the park" Said Tom and smiled.

Thats right, I had forgotten i had said yes to turning up there for the show to step in for this girl who had gotten pregnant and now was due for giving birth. It was now over a year since the wedding and the accident. Danny had been in a coma for 16 months. And to be honest I had no clue if he was alive or awake or still in a coma. This thing was pulling closer to a dead end for us and I was dead scared of when it might be showing close. Downstairs my mom sat talking to Mrs Jones.

"mom?" I asked.

"Yeah love?" She asked.

"What are you doing here..." I said and picked up Preston who were crawling towards me.

"I flew in this morning" She answered.

I shaked my head, okey, she was a nutter and i couldnt do anything about it but just accept the fact that she was. The chick who lived next door came in the door smiling, she was obviously babysitting the twins since we all in some way were going, outside one by one we got into the cars waiting for us.

"Looking forward to it?" Asked Mom hinting and asking it towards me.

"No" I answered folding my hands in my lap.

"So who am I dancing for?" I asked. James brought out this note he had with him and looked at it.

"Rihanna, Jinks who on earth that is, Britney spears, MAN SHE is on, i didnt know... oh yeh.. and Justin timberlake" He told.

Sighing litely to myself I leaned back and looked out the car window. Man I missed Danny so much.

For the past two weeks i had been in the studio with James and two other dancers + the one who was teaching us the dances down in london. So I had flown up to Bolton two days ago with James, and now we were on our way to Leeds party in the park. I really didnt look forward to this. If it wasnt hell enough I had to go to Leeds to dance my fucking ass off.

"When are we there?" I asked a while later.

"In about 1 hour" Answered Tom.

---

(Authors Note: I do not know how much time it is from Bolton to Leeds, so I just make up a time in this)

---------

"We there yet?" I asked 10 minutes later.

"No" Answered James, a tad too bit annoyed.

"We there yet?" I asked 5 minutes later.

"No" Answered Dougie.

"We there yet?" I asked 5 minutes later.

"NO" Shouted Harry. I looked at him in shock.

"Hmf" I muttered and looked out the window again.

They all looked at me over and over again in turns, I just looked out the window and ignored them. Its like I was some kind of freak.

"WHAT?" I yelled after 20 minutes.

-----------------

"Nothing" Mumbled the guys.

10 minutes later leeds was soon starting to clear off and I could see the place, my stomach sunk down and I sighed.

"Were there" Said James as Tom parked our car where the stars had to park, I stepped out of the car, shoved the sunglasses down on my nose and looked around. The place was packed with people, girls screaming, boys drinking, girls crying. It was like being back in high school and I couldnt believe why I had agreed to this at all.

"Lets go backstage" Said Tom handing us backstage passes some security dude had given us as we were just about to go inside the fucking huge tents set up.

Walking inside I saw Rihanna and Jay - z. sitting down I waited to see the people who had to inform us of the parts we had.

"So when am I on?" I asked the chick who stood infront of me with a head mic on, some board thing she was holding and looked me like I was some kind of freak.

"Oh .. uhm... your on in one hour with Rihanna" She said looking at the board. I smiled and got up to find hair and make up, and then something to squeeze into for the dancing. When i was finished in clothing i walked over to find all the boys staring at me and Rihanna smiling. She came over and smiled.

"Your Julie?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure am, im a fan of your music" I said putting out my hand for her to shake.

"I sure as heck am too when it comes to your work" She said shaking my hand.

I smiled and focused on the people on stage in stead, walking over to the entrence I watched Son of dork performed, james looked so concentrated out there. After they came backstage another went out on stage. The chicks who ran it wild backstage came over yelling "RIHANNA AND DANCERS IN PLACES"

"Ah man" I muttered.

"NEXT UP IS RIHANNA, WITH UMBRELLA"

Us dancers walked out on stage, all dressed up and ready to dance for the crowd.

"Dance the first 3 minutes of the intro and Jay -Z will be on" Said some girl in my mic.

I looked around as I was at the front dancing to the intro, this sent me back to the dream i had. Was Jay - z really singing? Was Danny coming up on stage. Suddenly as I turned around I say Jay - z walking out to us and my heart sank down to my toes. The world obviously hated me and I couldnt do anything to change it. Being on stage I actually felt the tears press on in my eyes, swallowing I closed my eyes for a second. I missed Danny so much.

"Why" I thought to myself.

Rihanna soon after entered the stage with her umbrella and a headmic on, She looked fantastic. When the song finished I walked off stage to get changed. Back there james and tom was talking.

"Hey guys" I said with a smile. They both looked up from their blackberrys or whatever it was called.

"YOU CANNOT BE HERE" Screamed Tom in my face.

"You just act like a fcuking ass sometimes" I shouted and walked off.

What the hell was going on with those two? Through out the show I just hung around backstage watching. I went on for Britney Spears, who in fact had fallen down in weight. Man she looked hot. And Justin, he kissed my forehead and gave me a huge hug when he entered the stage.

"JULIE JONES IS BACK ONSTAGE PEOPLE, GIVE IT UP FOR HER" He said afterwards.

I just smiled and kept on dancing, being on stage with Justin I just wondering why the others were so weird with me. It was like they kept a big secret I just couldnt know of. So if it was that James was to adopt my kids, I would be kicking his ass so badly and hard he wouldnt be able to do any girls from now on.

"THANK YALL" Shouted Justin and we all walked off stage.

"Your going on in 30 minutes with Jinks" Said some dude who obviously was in charge of everything backstage regarding which dancer who went on stage. I nodded and sat down next to Tom that was texting like mad on his phone.

"Whucha doing?" I asked and tried to look at his phone.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" He screamed and shot up.

"Wtf..." I mumbled and looked down at my legs for a second. Man, guys was such a puzzle. And they said they didnt understand us girls?


	4. Chapter 4

I just sat for the moment thinking and trying to figure out why they all were so amazingly weird towards me. Mom and the others werent around to see, but I knew for a fact that they had something important matter in this little secret.

"What on earth is going on.." I said out loud.

"Nothing" Mumbled Steve and sat down next to me.

"Really?"

"Haha no..." He laughed hysterically. I got up, shoved him over kicked his leg and left him on the couch.

"BOYS" I screamed.

Soon after I was told I had to rush to hair and make up, in there I could see James walking back and forth outside the tent I was in. Tom met him right before I was done and I could see them both so happy for something that happend or was about to happen.

"You can go for dressing now" Said the dude who had fixed my hair. I smiled and got up. Outside the tent I walked up behind them smiling.

"Hi" I said with a smile and waited for them to turn around.

"OH GOD, GO" Practically screamed James in my face.

"What the hell is going on with you guys? Everytime I walked up to you, or ask something on why your so secretive, you scream something in my face and rush off like I had told someone a big secret or you will talk about something Im not supposed to know. BUT guess what, IVE HAD ENOUGH" I said stomping on Jamess foot and walking off, like in the scene from the princess diaries 2.

Dougie came over to me on a park bench I sat at outside the dressing tent, I just sat there thinking of other things. Its like everyone hated me or something. At least they all hid something from me and I did intend to find out what the hell they were hiding.

"JINKS IN 10" Someone yelled.

"You okay?" Asked Dougie sitting down next to me.

"I dont know, right now I just wanna know what you guys are hiding for me"

"Nothing I know of" He said and smiled, Well geewizz, it was a fact that he didnt know. Because they all knew that he would rat them out as soon as he could.

"I gotta go" I said as I saw the guy who had yelled we were about to go on in ten, as I got to the stage entrence area I saw James, he stood talking to a guy who had covered himself really good up.

James turned around when he saw me and we walked towards the stage, me and him.

"Whats up with the guy?" I asked.

"Hehehe... wouldnt you like to know..." He answered and laughed. I just kept staring at him. What the fcuk was going on?

It was like they had to keep EVERYTHING from me and it pissed me off.

"Your dancing with mystery man" Said the girl in charge. She looked at the guy and then suddenly burst out crying. Did she know who it was? If so. STUPID HAG! I thought to myself and followed the guy and the other two of my mates.

"GIVE IT UP FOR JOEY MOE AND JINKS" Yelled the presenter person. The four dancers went up, and then it was me and the girl hitting it off just when Jink and Joey moe walked up on stage.

The guys and us girls soon after danced together.

Now if you drink you, put your glass up

If you single, put your hands up

This is the intro, already damn hot

You can feel that this a hit

And the beat aint ever drop, relax

Here he is, loaded with self-esteem

Feelin good, the place is jumpin

20 years of age baby hes living a dream

Got the voice, got the style on his resume

Got the fresh gear on he bought yesterday

All the girls showin him love

Theyre feelin him

I was told to do the first part of dancing with Joey moe so I went up to him and did that, somehow I felt that guys look on me. Like he was going to do something with me afterwards, but I know idea why or what.

Like that (you cant ignore it)

Like that (youre ready for it)

Like that (so get upon it)

Keep your focus on it, if you

Really want it

Girl you got it right here, i know you feel me

When you take it to the floor, I know you feel me

When i whisper in

Your ear, I know you feel me

(If I want to, I can take you)

In the back of the cab, i know you feel me

And in back

Of the club, I know you feel me

We can do it like that, I know you feel me

(I I want to, I can take you)

Going over to the guy again I danced with him, at this part of the song I was actually so deadly nervous. I knew something was going to be happening soon ... I just didnt know what.

Its Friday night, looking for some company

Grinding on a chick, feeling on a body

He knows theres nothin wrong

With some nudity

Hes feelin you so hes takin his shirt off

Youre feelin it too youre taking your shirt off

Theres nothing he wont do, if you show him love

_With some nudity_

_Hes feelin you - _I turned around at the takin his shirt off part and completely went blank.

In front of me stood Danny.

"Hey babe, missed me?" He said and smiled.

The music stopped, all eyes on me and him.

"What ... is going on... they didnt tell me you were up and alive...I just..." I tried to say more but he grabbed my face and kissed me.

Oh god! I thought.

The kiss woke up the feelings of being loved and doing what I loved in the world in me again. I smiled and hugged Danny.

"Lets show these people what real dancing and music is, START THE MUSIC UP AGAIN, FROM THE START" I cried out.

The music started from the top again and we got dancing, the boys from denmark entered the stage again.

"I have a feeling Julie is back for real and in good action, she is sure damn good right now doing this" I heard James whisper into the headmic he had on.

"NOW JINKS AND BEAUTIFUL" Yelled the presenter. I looked at James who just blinked at me. That bastard.

Walking over to him I dragged him over to a little area where no one stood.

"Them too?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

Afterwards I went off stage and just went mental, when james came off I walked to him and smiled. He did so. SMACK!

"Wooah, I get back and first she does is to slap James, ACE" Mumbled Danny.

"JULIE JONES" Someone yelled and I threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh my god, im so glad I found you, some dancer have called in sick and we need u to step in, can you?"

I stared at the guy who stood infront of me and smiled like I just had said yes to step into his world and rock him the fcuk over.

"Does people expect me to do 500 jobs 10 minutes after im back in action?" I asked.

"Does people love your work and EVERY star in the business wanna work with ya?" Asked a girl, we all spun around and stared at Ciara who stood in a wife beater and baggy pants, I swallowed hard and stared at her.

"N-no?" I stuttered. If it was one star I adored and looked up to, it was her.

"Well its true, and for the record, I wanna have you on my crew" She putting her hands crossed on her chest. I continued to stare at her til James kicked me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Alright"

"Good, your on in 3 minutes" Said Ciara. I had 3 minutes to put something on, stealing Dougies pants I put them on and ripped Dannys off his body in a rush. Harry handed me his shoes after I had threatend to kick him from the band as I could do whatever the hell i wanted to do.

"GIVE IT UP FOR CIARA AND HER CREW"

We all started dancing to the beat flowing out of the speakers, i must admit. The rush you feel standing on stage doing your job, making people wanna dance, its amazing to feel it again. Being up there made me smile again and I winked at Danny when I caught a climps of him jumping around.

When we finished it off on stage, I walked off and jumped into Dannys arms. "You keep it going, your work is amazing, dont you ever step down again girl. The power you have being what you are is amazing and you can make an effort to the world with other types of passions, keep it up and youll see what I mean" Said Ciara hugging me.

Me and the lads watched the last parts of the show from backstage and then went to our cars. I cuddled up in Dannys arms. Seeing him in front of me, laughing, smiling and feeling his lips against mine was like seeing my kids open their eyes for the first time. Or James tripping down the stairs of the tour bus last week.

Seeing him there for the first time, in what? over a year? Was amazing. I couldnt have felt happier than for now. I loved him so much and it hurt me to hear Tom and Harry later on that day discussing Danny.

"You do know its a big risk having him out of the hospital so early... you know he could get a fall back and hit the coma faster than you can sing obviously like kurt nilsen on world idol" Said Harry.

"I know, but something had to be done in Julies case, you do know she was about to fall over the edge, and those two little kids cannot lose their mother at this age, even Danny threatend to kill himself when he woke and found out about Julie. I do not intend to lose them both. It was a big risk but the doctors said he had to be careful"

"I know, just promise we all look after them both, I love those two so much and it breaks my heart to see any of them back in the hospital" Said Harry. I crept out from the dark and walked into the room where Danny sat holding Preston who were more than excited seeing his dad. Charlene was bugging Dougie in the bathroom at the moment so I didnt bother to look for her. 4

"Im hungry" Said Dougie. We all lay in the sun relaxing.

Two days after the party in the park thing we had decided to book a plane to Hawaii so now the whole crew were chillin out in the sun. Danny was out in the water with Harry and the kids playing.

"MAN, Im so sun burnt I could go for a fucking lobster at the diner here at the hotel" Said James looking at his own stomach. I rolled over on my stomach and laughed at him.

"Look at this" Said Tom who were on the other side with Gio, he was reading a paper he had gotten before we had gone to the beach.

"What?" I asked and took it.

_Party in the park England. _

_Performance shocks the fans. _

_It was two days ago that the performance of Danish Joey Moem perfectly planned together with Tom Fletcher and James Bourne we all saw the best suprise on live telly. _

Julie had been signed up as one of the dancers for the show and was on stage when it happend. During a part of the song being played, the dancers were instructed to take their hoodies off.

We all watched in a awe, as she turned around and stared into the eyes of her husband. Danny Jones, who got shot on his own wedding day over a year ago stood before her eyes.

Imformantly they had all planned to suprise her in some way. 6 months ago Danny woke up from his coma and apperantly that had been hidden from her.

Best of the part, she is back in action. We are happy to see her doing her thing again forever hopefully.

Good luck in life girl.

"Cute" I said and sat up as a soaking wet Danny approached us. He looked so happy with the kids and Harry who had gotten pulled under, laying on his phone matress, Danny and Charlene had grabbed a part each and flipped him over.

Danny leaned over and kissed me, dripping all over me.

"DANNY" I screamed as the water came into my face. He just looked at me a grin and pulled me up.

I didnt notice the grimace he made, because he was in pain.

"DROP HER" Screamed Tom. I looked at him shocked and then back at Danny, thats when I saw him biting his lip in pain.

"PUT ME DOWN" I shouted, Danny did so.

"Dont you ever do that again, your in danger...- Yeah thats right,. I overheard your little fucking secret conversation" I said and pointed at Harry and Tom.

"Damn" I heard Tom whisper, grabbing my things and ordering the kids to follow me I walked up to the hotel, there I locked the door and let the kids watch tv.

I sat down on the bed looking at the kids, they risked loosing their dad once again. I couldnt just handle that, Danny wasnt careful at all.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Will you open the door?" Asked Danny on the other side of it. I got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the door, opening it I looked at him. The wound on his stomach was still good. But he wasnt.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He halfly asked, halfly begged.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"I need to, ive not seen my wife for one flippin year, I need to talk to you, i need to hug you, kiss you, touch you, ... just ... dont push me away because my stupid doctor told me to be careful"

"THATS THE FUCKING POINT" I screamed. He stepped back a notch and glared at me.

"Your out of the hospital, because I couldnt handle it.." I said and turned around walking away from the door.

"Why does it matter if im out or not? im here, we havent seen into each others eyes for a year, I havent been able to kiss you, touch your cheek or hug you, i dont care if im going to die or whatever.. yeah a little rought so im gonna shut up... but i love you higher than my band and I dont care what happens, I need to be with your right now and I hope you can see that"

"I still feel bad, they forced you out of bed just to suprise me"

"We didnt force him, he forced us to suprise you or else he would have broken everything off between us and killed himself" Said Dougie, it was the most serious Ive ever seen him. I just looked at them all gathered around me.

"Just cherish the time we have together for now, I need the support of my beautiful wife" Said Danny stepping closer to me. I smiled and looked into his eyes. God, how could you say no to that?

Leaning in to kiss him I could hear the others go "Awww"

The rest of the day I kept a little off the others and too myself, apperantly Fletch had talked to them all over phone about an hour after the blow out and explained that I needed some space at the moment. Because I was quite up on the edge ready to fall if anyone pushed me.

_I want to run but I can't hide_

_The feelings grow inside_

_Love will always find its way_

_I want to turn but it's too late_

_Love will always conquer hate_

_Just one kiss and I'm okay_

_I want you to be my Avalon_

_The sweet unknown_

_Come on over and take on me_

_I want you to see my Avalon_

_The love has grown_

_From here to eternity_

I sat quietly on the beach that night, singing to the sing playing from a speaker far away from me. At this point when the music played, I kept thinking back at the memories with Danny. From the moment we met i had played a dangerous game as the tempter for him. He had followed close taking every bait I put out. So now... I had the most perfect guy in my nest. Every waking moment I had, I was afraid I would lose the man I had fallen so hard for.

He was the one who had given me the two most cherished little creatures in the world, he gave me life, he gave me love. All I kept doing was to put him in danger and make him suffer for my love. Just thinking about what I had put him through made me cry so hard.

"There is no need to cry" Said someone and I looked up. There stood James.

"Why not?" I asked and looked into those blue eyes.

"He is fine, he loves you and wants to keep you in his life. But do you know what you have to do to let that happen?" Asked James and sat down.

I shaked my head and pulled my knees up to my chin. He pulled me closer.

"You have to let it happen, and trust the biggest love of your life. I can see your hurting and would die inside if you saw him slip out of your heart"

I cried even harder when he said that. A little up from us a shadow crept out of the bushes and went up to the hotel. Danny with a hurting look on his face, had heard how badly his wife was hurting.

"Maan, why do you look like Tom had just told you he was caring your babies?" Said Dougie and chuckled.

"Because I was going down to Julie on the beach, when i saw James with her. 1: I think he is in love with her...2: She is hurting so fucking bad because of my mistakes" Danny answered his band mate and marched over to the elevator hammering on the button that it boosted out of its place and kind of fell over on the side.

"Damn" Mumbled Dougie.

Danny stepped into the elevator, determinted to make his way back stronger than ever, giving his wife the most romantic time off from the world and his way on stage. The tour they were supposed to happen, would blast off bigger than ever and he would prove to the world that he was back. And most off... he would get his girl happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Julie" Said Fletch a week later, we were home at the house in london and he had just arrived.

"Eh?" I mumbled looking up from my book.

"Theres a conference call thingy from the states"

"Ah man, dont say its this crazed fan who wanna know what kind of boxers Danny uses?"

"I HEARD THAT" Yelled Danny from the twins room.

"No, its Ciara" He said.

"What?"

"Yeah, youre supposed to be at the phone, well 5 minutes ago"

I went over to the phone and pressed the usual button.

"Eeeeeey girl, wazzup? Danny treating ya good"

"Better than ever missy" Said Danny and kissed my nose.

"Good, or Id had to kick your ass"

"Ops" Said James who walked in the door.

"So anyways, I wanted to talk to you about a video im making a remix of this weekend in Oslo"

"Carry on?" I asked and kicked James who had just tried to trip Danny.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, DID YOU HAVE TO KICK ME THAT HARD" Shrieked James.

"Well, I know you are in the game again, so I wanted to be the first to get you working on music videos, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and - "

"Yeah, sure I can help the dancers with the steps and all"

"Thats not what I wanted you to do"

"Eh?" Asked James. All ears in the house were focused on Ciara now.

"I want you to direct it" She said carefully.

"Sorry? for a moment there I thought you said you wanted me to direct it"

"Did so"

"Shell do it" Said Fletch and looked at me. SMACK!

"Ow"

---------------------

I talked a few more minutes with her before I told her i would think about it, because what she wanted me to do was a big thing. Ignoring the others I went to make dinner for the twins, Danny kept hanging on my ass.

"What?" I asked as I put the food infront of them.

"You should do it"

"Yeah mommy" Said Preston and smiled. I glared at him and then pointed at Preston.

"What? I might have told him to take sides with me"

"What makes you think I should take the job?"

"Oh I dont know... Norway.. oslo...the twins can see their grandparents... I get to see other parts of the world, we havent been there in ages woman" He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded and pretended to listen to him ramble on about everything he needed to do there, what we could do, I would be directing the darn video for her.

"FINE" I shouted at him, in the middle of a sentence saying we could lay spread on the grass outside mom and dads house watching the stars go by at - more I couldnt make out of it. He smiled, threw his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Yuck" I could hear the twins say and hid their faces.

Later on that day I sat down watching as the kids played with a big toy car James had brought over, they looked so happy. Danny was really happy for some reason. He even called my mom when i told him I would go to Norway again.

"We better start packing, we need to fly over tomorrow, and why the potato would she call me the day before i have to fly over?" I asked getting up.

"Me help you mommey" Said Charlene, Preston nodded as well and they both crawled over to me.

----------------------------------------------

Saturday morning -

Oslo -

"Its supposed to be said that Ciara is in town, she has gotten none other than the famous Julie Jones to direct the video, were on the location in Oslo city seeing them do their thing"

I ignored the press people who stood ready to watch and see if we did a mess up on this.

"So you get what I think you could do?" I asked, Ciara nodded and smiled as Danny walked up.

The Mcfly boys, which I had found out two hours ago, while I stood 4 am watching as Ciara got her hair and make up done, were going to be in it. Ciara told me the remix was being done with them and Cassie.

"She is on her way now, just landed in Oslo" Said Ciara to me.

"And you want me to direct such a strong video?" I asked.

"ops... I forgot.. your not just directing it...Your the girl"

"Why does people forget to let me in on things" I mumbled and went off for hair and make up.

"Alright, you start as Cassie walks on next to me and ciara singing" I said and stood between them. We were about to go past the one of the cinemas downtown.

We were to walk past the guys, all hooded up.

Going through the scenes like I had talked to Ciara about went really well. The guys played it so cool. I mean, Ive never done a music video like this, in the way of being in it and directing it.

So doing it in my own hometown and as the person I was in the business for, made it so special for me.

At the end of monday morning I was happy that we were done with the video, saying goodbye to Ciara, we all went over to mom and dads house.

"Well... keep this clean will ya?" I asked at the doorstep looking at the boys.

"It wasnt my fault he walked into the flour mess I did in your kitchen" Said James.

"Like to h it was..." I said smacking his arm. I opend the door and went inside.

"JULIE" yelled my brother and went over to me. I smiled and hugged him.

I guess he loved the fact that I was famous and married to well pretty much the hottest guy on the planet, expect Brad pitt. He high fived with the lads and I gave Charlene to him. Mom gave us all a big massive hug and told me dad was out in the garden with some guys. They were having a meeting about opening the food chain in england. If so he would be over there a lot with the rest of the lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night I was told by Danny to make myself look about hotter than i usually was.

"Why?" I asked as I was sent into the bathroom.

"No reason" Told James and closed the door shut.

2 hours later I was dressed in a slim black dress, with strops on it. my hair up in curls and perfect make up, my high heals glittering in the dimmed lights of the house. As I stepped into the living room all eyes focused up on me.

"Man, you look beautiful" Said them all.

"Why was I supposed to dress in this? whats going on?" I asked.

"Youll see" Said Mom with tears in her eyes. I shaked my head as mom and dad told me to go outside.

There stood a limo waiting for me, inside stood a card -

**I know I already have you.**

**Thats why I had to prove how much I love you.**

**Follow the clues and youll find me and the suprise.**

Danny x

---------------------

**Through out the drive I got more cards from one of the guys at the front. 20 minutes later I was dropped off outside this old cinema.**

**It was a close walk down to the beach. I read the note on the door.**

**Follow the roses on the ground.**

x

--------------------------------

I did so and walked down to the beach, following the path of roses. Soon after I came to this dimmed lighting, the roses kept on going down it.

Down in the darkest and yet most lit up part of the beach stood someone. I could hear music playing in the back ground. Nevertheless with - Oh child.

Smiling as I realised who It was I ran down to him.

"Hey beautiful" He said kissing me. I felt the tears press on as how moved I was by what he had done for me.

"Whats going on?" I asked a little put back on how nervous Daniel was.

"Lets just.. dance for a while, I just wanna hold you close to my heart and never let go"

--------------

_I want to come closer, but you are so distant._

_Lately your thoughts are so far._

_I want to show you all that you're missing,_

_and I'll meet you right where you are._

_O' Love, I've always known you, and,_

_O' Love, you've always been mine._

_O' Love, I'm only asking you for your life._

_Say that you need me. I know what you're feeling._

_and You cannot do this alone. I gave you my Word,_

_and I gave you my life so you'll never be on your own._

_ -----------------------------------------------------------  
_

The music just kept on playing over and over again as we danced. Resting my head on his shoulder I smiled.

I had everything I wanted in my life, the perfect guy, two beautiful children, friends who were there for me.

I had nothing to be scared of anymore, and most of all, i felt so safe in his arms.

"Ive missed you so much" I said.

"I know"

We had been dancing for a while, when i heard someone appear.

"Is there more coming?"

"No" Said Danny and kissed me again.

"But..."

"Oh my god.. your not dying are you?"

"From being nervous, yes, but then again no.. " He said with a smile.

At this point, I had no idea everyone was gathered around us in the dark, and a camera filming us. I had no idea Cassie and Ciara stayed back and had helped Danny. Nor that they were filming this.

"I know our wedding day didnt go off like we wanted it, or that I have managed to be around the first year. I just ... I need to say how I feel right now. Since I first met at my sisters work, I felt as I had found my match, no idea how I did, but there was something between us that I couldnt explain. Later on when I found out where you lived and worked. Thats when i seized the chance to make a move on getting to know you. Because I lived right next to you. Getting to go on tour with you as you were dancing for Nsync. I had more time to get to know you, the real you and thats when I fell for you, harder than I ever though I would. You brought me into this chasing game, that I loved to play with you. Because I got to show you the real me. I got to tell you thing I never told any of my ex girlfriends. That time was one of the best times in my life, besides getting you in my life. I love you so much, to be honest... Ive never felt like this before. The truth is that I didnt think I would find my other half so fast. so..." He said pulling out a box. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at me and pulled the box open.

"Will you marry me again Julie Jones?"

"Yes" I said, mascara was running down my face and I think even my dead grandparents sobbing hard right now. He pulled the ring on my finger and got up.

"YEEEEEEAH" Screamed someone and all I could see was people gathering around us.

**_Another week passed. The news about us had followed close up about peoples bets on who were to die this time. The fact that they went so much over board about it, it made me sad. Danny had noticed it when I started to get a little depressed reading about it in the papers that he went out threatning to sue. Everyone seemed to make a bigger fuss about it then we wanted it to be. People saying we were to get married in paris, london, norway, the states. We hadnt even have time to settle things about him coming home from the hospital before they started saying these things. I was scared of losing him again and things seemed to go out of hand for me._**

"_You alright love?" Asked Tom and sat down next to me, I was sitting outside our house in the garden reading when he approached me._

"_Yeah, why?" I asked smiling._

"_You have seemed a little down lately" He mumbled and I put my feet under me looking at him._

"_I know, these writings, it makes me sad to read them. I havent even thought of where to have the wedding and theyr saying we have payed 2 million pound to have it in New york, I mean.. what the hell?"_

"_Its a part of the whole being with Danny thing, they wanna break you and at the same time support you"_

"_I know... its just.."_

"_Your scared of what might happen?"_

"_yeah"_

"_Just take it easy and enjoy having the weirdo ass back"_

"_Heard that" I heard Danny call from inside the house._

_I laughed and shut the book, we both walked inside and saw just intime Dougie attacking James._

"_Whos the girl?"_

"_No one"_

"_Whos the girl?"_

"_NO ONE DAMN IT, NO GIMME THE DARN PHONE BACK" Cried Dougie jumping on James. We all laughed as they chased each other around the living room._

_--------------------------------------------------- _

"Sssssh, mommys working on a tour with Aaron ..." I heard Danny say as I sat for a break. I was signed up for a tour with Aaron Carter in 3 months so I was in the london studio with him and 3 other dancers. We had been working on a few songs when Danny came in with the twins.

"Hey honey" I said getting up, Preston ran across the room to me.

"Hey man" Said Aaron shaking hands with Aaron.

"Hey, we take that talk now?" I heard Danny ask.

"You what?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Said Aaron with a little grin.

I was to find the answer the next day with a press statement from our spokesperson. The next morning I watched the news when our spokesperson suddenly appeared on the screen.

_I was asked from Danny to tell a some news for the fans. For a week he has been dealing with Aaron Carter and his people. So Im here to announce that in the first week of January there will be a release from Danny. Mcfly will not working on this song with him. He has agreed to do this song on his own, so from next week and til 2 days after their wedding he will be filming for the music video. _

_This remake of Do you remember is one of his very many wedding gifts to his wife._

"What the he-al" I shrieked.

"Why Aaron Carter, you doing his tour... Danny doing his song...?" Asked James. I turned around.

"Hey! I do whatever tours I get now, I dont like LOVE his music and the dude, but he is good, and if Danny wanna do that song for me, then you zip it up and smile, its a sweet song and I love it, OKEY?" I asked. James looked at me with fright, He knew he wasnt supposed piss me off at all.

"Okey.. okey" He stuttered and got up saying he had a meeting.

"Shows your not supposed to mess with me" I muttered under my breath walking into the kitchen.

1 week later I was on TRL, for some assy reason Ciara had ordered me to come along. We stood ready because we had to perform the song first.

----------

"Back on the countdown we drop on to the 2nd spot on our chart this week you have Ciara dropping right in the second spot on this weeks countdown, first of all she is here to perform with two dancers, one from norway which we will get back to soon and another dancer from Sweden, here they are on number 2 : Ciara - Like a boy the remix" Said LaLa. Soon after me and the girl were workin it on stage. It felt great being back in the game now. The rush I got from being there on stage in front of so many was the best feeling in the world. Right I was just...happy. Danny was in my life, i was back dancing on stage, people liked my work. My twins were happy and healthy, besides all that junk food james and Dougie kept feeding them.

We finished it off and i went to go backstage when Ciara pulled on collar and almost strangled me.

"Your staying right here" She said.

"Damn it" I muttered

I went up on the thingy the hosts stood on and smiled at the people in the studio. There were so many of them.

"You have done a little twist in the music video making part, you got a well known dancer to do it?" Asked Damien. I turned around and followed what they were saying.

"Well yeah, Ive seen a lot of her work and to see her put it together in a video on her own would be a completely new thing so why not let her do her thing and not have any big men stand there yelling at her" Said Ciara.

"How did it go at the set?" He asked and looked at me.

"Oh ... I think it went pretty well, just did my thing and Ciara did hers with Cassie, I loved making the video with them but ... Im not sure I did a good job" I said smiling.

"Well see what the viewers think" Said LaLa and the video was put on.

After the video I had to hang around and chat with the gang on stage, as we went on a break Damien came up to me.

"Hey Jules" He said.

"Hey man"

"Whats up?"

"Not much"

"I was thinking.. I wanna do a game right before number one... Can you instruct?" He asked.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wanna bring in LaLa and Ciara and me, and you are going to teach your dance to Omarions old Ice box"

"Sure, I dont mind"

"Were back live from Trl, well.. we do have time for a little break off the countdown so I have a little thing for the people watching us, I talked to Julie during the break and well.. me, LaLa and Ciara will have her teach us the dance for Ice box, and I wanna pick out one more from you guys here in the studio watching... " He said jumping off the stage area.

During that session I had a great laugh, because right up infront of me stood James, Dougie and Danny trying to learn it as well.

"Damien your getting it wrong.."

"Like this, your hands like your doing the beat..., play the song and I will dance through it.." I was glad this was a two hour show because of some birthday thing. The song came on and I started, before I knew it the crew started dancing with me.

"Greeeat, your all doing good" I said and stepped back. Down in the audience the boys stood dancing to it as well, I jumped down and danced around Danny, who seemed to enjoy it.

Monday morning the filming team gathered me and Danny in our living room.

"So well be around you people these next few months filming you guys. But I wanted to talk to you guys about something..." Said Tina the boss of the whole thing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Since were filming you guys I was thinking we could do this also into a show to let the fans see what its like to be you in this business and how of a mess the press make it for you, and most of all get to see how you will be planning your wedding for the second time. And if you guys agree to do this, I will call together a press conference and we send the first episode for 1 hour next month" She explained. I turned around to look at Danny.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I dont mind, there is a whole world we can show them" I answered.

"Great, I will make sure there is a press conference in a few days where someone announces the show and the title of it" She told us.

The rest of the day the team set up cameras for around the house, in the studio in the car in the other houses of the group where we visited alot, and we were instructed to use our video cameras. When Danny told the others about the show they practically would go mental.I knew Tom would be a little concerned about it.


End file.
